


【Supercorp】the Blanket

by Muverhaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't worry, F/F, Kara places too much reliance on her blanket., Lena will fix it.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: Kara有一些很特殊的生活习惯，而Lena在尝试着接受它们。或者是:Kara对毯子有着很严重的依赖。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 19





	【Supercorp】the Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> 应该算是氪星人奇怪生活习惯系列的第二弹。  
> 一个沙雕又无趣且俗套的小甜(月)饼，祝大家节日快乐！！！

Kara是个恋物癖。  
“我不是！！”氪星人尖叫着否认，“我不会对它们产生任何性冲动！我只是需要它们来帮助睡眠！”  
“所以这是一种物质依赖。”  
“我的毯子！它不是一种药物，它也不能改变我的意识，更不会危害社会！所以这不是一种物质依赖！”  
“Okay，okay…”Lena摆了摆手，与伸手到自己面前拿酒的Alex默契地对视了一眼，“所以，你能原谅Joss了吗？”说着，她把手边的外卖盒又推给了Kara。三大盒猪肉锅贴，两份巧克力核桃派，与两盒寿司总是能很好地哄好一个闹脾气的氪星人。  
在通常情况下。  
“No！”Kara鼓着腮帮子，不知道是气的还是因为把嘴巴塞得太满，她用空着的那只手拿过桌上的热牛奶，喝下一大口顺着把口中的食物咽了下去，“Never！”  
“她只是一个家政阿姨，Kara，从我来到纳欣诺市起就开始负责给我家里打扫了。”  
“但是她没有经过允许就把我的毯子拿去洗掉了！我的毯子！”  
“她只是按照惯例更换我的床上用品，并不知道那是你的毯子。”Lena耐着性子继续哄她，见她一盒锅贴见了底，顺手又帮她打开了第三盒。  
“那不是普通的毯子！那是独一无二的！THE！没有它我睡不着……你们为什么在笑？”眼看着自家的女朋友与姐姐又对视了一眼，已经按捺不住脸上的笑意，笑出了声，Kara不满地冲着两人威胁性地挥舞着手，最后干脆往姐姐的杯子吹了一口气，杯子里清凉的液体瞬间冻结成了冰。  
“嗐！”Alex被冻得迅速缩了手，差点没把一杯子的冰块冲着氪星人的脑袋砸过去。  
“这很严肃！”Kara放下了筷子以表示自己认真的态度，“那床毯子关系着我的睡眠，虽然我不需要靠睡觉来恢复体力，但这不意味着我不需要睡眠时间！一声不吭地洗掉我的毯子，这意味我要花很多时间才能让毯子重新变回我熟悉的气味，而在其中这么长的时间里，我都很难睡个好觉了！”她张开了双手，以表示了一个很长的距离。  
“你就像是一只狗狗，需要把所有自己的东西都沾染上自己的味道才心安。”Alex从厨房拿回了一只新杯子，面对Kara威胁的目光侧身一挡，右手护在自己的新酒杯之前，“你敢！”  
“准确来说我更像一只Alpha狼。”Kara冷哼了一声，回首对着两个人略显疑惑的目光，“干嘛？动物世界可是我整个青春时期最爱的节目。”  
Lena无奈地摇了摇头，总算是努力把脸上的笑容憋了回去，她轻咳了一声，故作认真：“今晚上要去我那边吗？让我想想有什么办法能让你乖乖睡着？”说完冲着嘟嘟囔囔的氪星人挑了个眉，意味深长。  
“Ewwwww…Gross！”Alex反倒率先明白到了她的意思，装作一副被恶心到的模样打了个寒战，抱着杯子重新站起了身，快步走回了厨房，以防耳朵遭受更多的污染。  
可惜深陷不满情绪的氪星人完全没能收到这个信号，还在疑惑地看着Alex离开的背影，半天才回过头，噘着嘴拒绝：“不！你床上的东西都是刚换的过，我不喜欢。”  
“但我仍然可以在你这里留宿吧，Ms. Danvers？”Lena坐得更靠近了自己女朋友一些，Kara不是很喜欢使用香水，但身上总有一股让她很迷恋的香气，一直被对方挂在嘴上的那床毯子上似乎也有这种味道。  
该死，她怎么也开始在意那床毯子了？  
“当然！”Kara快速伸手揽住她的肩膀，把人搂入怀中，鼻尖轻蹭着Lena的发梢。她皱了皱鼻子，似乎在瞬间嗅到了什么熟悉的味道，但仔细去闻，又消失不见了。

每个人都有自己的生活习惯。  
Supergirl也不例外。  
氪星人有很多特殊的习惯，有些是源自于故乡的传统，有些是当上超级英雄之后逐渐养成的，有些……就是那么形成了，没那么多为什么。  
Lena通常都是照单全收。  
譬如Kara从不喜欢走大门，Lena特意为她给自己办公室加修了阳台。  
爱心泛滥的超级英雄隔三差五便会抱着一只可怜兮兮的小动物从她办公室的阳台外升起，有时是一只卡在树上的猫，一只掉进水里的狗，或者被称作Krafay(Lena并不确定它的拼写，长得像鼠鼬但有鳞片状的翅膀)和其他一些叫不上名字的外星生物。甚至有一次，Kara骑着一只翼龙飞到她窗边愉快地冲她打招呼。  
而Lena不知不觉成了市内流浪动物救助站的最大资助人，若不是Clark阻拦，孤独堡垒险些成为地球上最大的外星动物园。  
更别提L-Corp承办的每一次晚宴上都会出现与氛围格格不入的锅贴。  
还有飞行，Lena从不喜欢飞行或者任何高空活动，但为了适应氪星人动不动把自己开心上天的坏习惯，她借口带着Ruby到游乐场玩了一整天的高空项目。  
好吧，在天上的感觉好像也不是那么令人讨厌，Lena这么想到，但是在Kara怀里绝对比被干巴巴的安全设施扣在椅子上显得安全得多。  
但仍有一些小细节让Lena无法理解。  
例如……硬生生隔在她与Kara中间，把氪星人脑袋包得严严实实的这床毯子。  
她们第一次同床共枕是在Lena的家中，经历了与耐力惊人的氪星人进行了一番激烈的成年人运动之后，Luthor家的小女儿还是败下阵来，被Kara抱着洗过澡之后已经困得睁不开眼。小记者在身后抱着她，鼻尖轻轻皱起，在她脖颈上磨蹭。  
她几乎要沉入睡眠，发出了细细的鼾声。  
“等等。”Kara的声音突然变得清亮，瞬间所有的拥抱与温暖都从她身后消失，Lena又清醒了几秒，半眯着的眼睛看到氪星人从床上爬了起来。  
“等我几秒钟。”Kara在她额头上留下一个吻，倏地就没了影子。在Lena还没来得及恢复意识思考对方这是什么情况的时候，氪星人就已经重回到了她的床上，她赤裸的皮肤蹭到的一些略粗糙但柔软的触感。  
“什么……”  
Kara怀里抱着一床毯子，把毯子裹在了自己身上，其中一角盖在了自己半边脸上，接着又用脸颊在边缘蹭了蹭，露出一个满意的笑容，重新伸出手抱住了她。  
“现在我们可以睡觉了。”  
这是第一次，但不是最后一次。  
这床毯子不停反复地在CEO的家里与Kara自己的家里出现，还在她们夏威夷度假的客房里，甚至是大西洋游船的甲板上。  
“For god sake!”  
Lena数不清第几次呻吟着睁开眼，看到的就是Kara大半个脑袋都被包裹在了淡蓝色的毯子里，如果Kara不是个不需要太过依赖氧气呼吸的氪星人，她早晚有一天会把自己憋死在睡梦中。  
刚醒的Kara还在迷糊之中，两只手胡乱在头上拽了许久，才终于把一头金发从布料的严实包裹中解放出来。  
“早，babe。”Kara哑着声音，眼角还夹着一根蓝色的线头，她眨了眨眼，伸手揉了揉眼睛，线头顺着掉在了她们白色的枕头上。  
Lena盯着在纯白背景上突兀的一抹蓝色，注意到Kara把脸埋在毯子里使劲蹭了蹭才坐起身，她张了张口，最后还是没把话说出口。  
自然也忘记了把今天保洁公司要派人来打扫屋子的事情告诉对方。

“你完蛋了。”Kara独自离开接电话去了，看着Lena一副还没有意识到问题严重性的模样，Alex叹了口气，拿起酒瓶给自己与对方杯子里倒满了酒，“Kara宁愿抱着那床毯子在太阳下进行高温消毒24个小时，也不愿意把它扔进洗衣机里让它‘浑身沾满化学洗涤剂的味道’。”特工边说着，两只食指往下勾了勾，证明自己引用的都是自家妹妹的原话。  
“她17岁那年我帮家里打扫卫生，顺手把她的宝贝毛毯也一起洗了，当天晚上她就抱着湿哒哒的毯子哭了。”  
“17岁的人，就那样哇地一声哭出来！”想起当年的事情，红发女人还是翻了个白眼，“往后的整整一个月，她再没合过一次眼，而我每天晚上睡前都在祈祷自己不要半夜醒来，因为一睁眼就会看到我的妹妹跟夜游神似的满脸怨念坐在我的床头！！”  
于是在凌晨4点被Kara叫醒，迷迷糊糊到清醒时猛然发现自己身处格陵兰岛，怀中还抱着一只北极兔的时候，Lena突然理解了Alex为什么会面露那样痛苦的神情。  
“Kara，我希望你能解释一下这是什么情况？”刺骨的寒风吹过，把还在迷糊中的CEO彻底吹醒了。  
“她的名字叫Atra，今年2岁，最喜欢吃的东西是苔藓。”Kara弯下腰，握住她怀中兔子长长的前爪，“你好啊，Atra，我叫Kara。”  
CEO一时间语塞，怀里的北极兔安安静静的，丝毫不挣扎。  
“Kara…”Lena头痛地呻吟了一声，“我的意思是，我们为什么会在这个地方。在凌晨三点，还是四点？”  
“准确地说，格陵兰岛现在已经是早上八点多钟。”  
Lena瞥了她一眼，突然痛恨氪星人一贯的答非所问。  
Kara自然收到了她眼神里威胁的信息，脖子一缩：“你前天夜里说一直都想到格陵兰岛看看野生的北极兔。”  
Lena皱着眉沉思了一会，似乎真的有这样的事情在记忆里掠过。前天半夜也是凌晨时分，睁着眼睛与天花板大眼瞪小眼的Kara絮絮叨叨着脑子里的天马行空，Lena眼皮已经在激烈地打着架，但还是努力撑着脑袋听着她说话。  
“你知道北极兔吗Lena，我在动物世界里看过，团起来的时候就是一个白团子，结果腿有那么长！”她展开双臂，比了个夸张的长度。  
“嗯……”Lena的呼吸平稳，声音逐渐小了下去，“大二那年在同学家里见过标本，我一直都想到栖息地去看看野生的……”  
“God…”Lena回忆起自己失去意识前的对话，又呻吟了一声，蹲身把兔子放了下去，“Kara，我很开心你能把我的话放在心里，但是现在……”  
“我睡不着！”氪星人还蹲在地上，面前两只雪白的兔子凑了过来咬住了她手中的树根。听到爱人开口，回过身仰头看她，略带委屈的神情让Lena实在无法把责怪的话说出口。  
“没有我的毯子，我睡不着。”  
Lena叹了气，把自己的女朋友拽起身，冰凉的手掌贴上对方的脸颊：“都是我的错，我答应过要想办法让你睡着的。我们现在回到床上，让我努力努力一下好吗？”  
Kara点了点头。  
五分钟之后她们又重新躺在了Lena温暖的大床上，堂堂L-Corp的CEO不得不用近十个睡前故事把纳欣诺市的超级英雄哄入了梦想。  
另外附赠了被Kara紧贴着的半边身子。

“是的，收购的事宜商谈得差不多了，就差最后签字确认，这件事对你现在的报道有帮助吗？”  
Lena懒洋洋地倚靠在酒店套房的沙发上，大腿上盖着熟悉的浅蓝色毛毯，边翻动着自己的资料边与耳机那头的小记者通话。  
她现在因公出差到了大都会，经历了整整一周的忙碌工作时间。昨天夜里她的阳台出现了不速之客，怀抱着“安睡必备用品”的Kara降落在她面前，挺着胸膛理直气壮:“Snapper让我跟踪这次商务交流的结果，我是来工作的。”  
“我的采访肯定会进行得很晚，所以我自备了床上用品，希望你不要介意！”Kara想了想，又得意洋洋地补充道。  
Lena一点都不想拆穿她那点小心思，第二天醒来Kara已经没了踪影，只剩下那床边缘都几近被磨白的毛毯。Lena也学着氪星人每天早起的样子，把脸埋在毯子里深深吸了口气——鼻间净是Kara身上温暖又柔软的味道。  
她现在也开始有点喜欢它了。  
“Snapper说我最近有关于L-Corp的文章偏向性都太重了，又把稿子给我打回来了。”  
“哦？那我岂不是引诱了纳欣诺市最有名的记者，让她按照我的想法写报道了？”Lena调侃道，突然看到窗户外有什么东西正朝自己身处的酒店方向飞来。  
“我没有！堵上记者的尊严，我写的东西都是真实的。”  
“……Damn it !”Lena没有回答她，取而代之的是惊慌的一声叫骂。  
“Lena？”Kara只来得及叫对方名字，接着就听到了巨大的爆炸声。  
“Lena？！！！”  
Supergirl穿过层层薄雾赶到现场时，酒店的顶楼已经成了一片废墟。  
Kara心凉了大半，透视眼在废墟中寻找许久，终于在一堆建筑残骸中，听到了微弱的心跳声。  
“Lena！”她俯身冲下去，掀开层层破败的石砖，终于见到了被掩埋的身影，急匆匆地把人从废墟中抱起来。  
“那是我的……”  
“你的反氪石装甲，是的。”Lena艰难地用手摁开了头盔的开关，“本来今天晚上想去大都会那边实验室尝试一下新材质的，没想到这时候用上了。”装甲能承受巨大的冲击力，所以她并没有受到太多的伤害，只是爆炸的瞬间缓冲不足，现在她跟全身散架了一样疼。  
“Kara？”她抬起头，看到Kara整张脸几乎都皱成了一团，惊慌，恐惧，自责，各种复杂的情感都交汇在了一起，全部浮现在了氪星人紧皱的小脸蛋上。  
Kara全身轻颤，呼吸变得短促，目光紧紧盯着她，半天说不出一句话。  
Lena环顾了一下四周，用搭在Kara肩膀上的手轻拍了一下对方。  
“Yes？”氪星人像才回过神，小声回应她。  
“你的毯子……没了……”  
“Uh……What？！”

“Kara？你睡了吗？”又是深夜，枕边的人少有的沉默着，Lena翻了个身。  
“没有。”Kara一手搭在额头上，闷闷地回答道。  
“也许我们也许再给你找一床相似的毯子，不过可能要花点时间……”  
“不是！”氪星人反应激烈，“我睡不着不是毯子的问题。”  
“那是……”  
“你！Lena！你的问题。”Kara干脆坐了起身，顺手打开了床头灯。  
Lena意外地看到Kara脸上又出现了白天那样的神情。  
“你今天差点就死了。”  
“但是我没有，Kara，作为一个Luthor，我早就习惯这样的事情了。”  
“但是我不习惯！”Kara眉头皱得更紧了，“我永远不会习惯这种事。”  
“所以……”Lena挑起一边眉毛，表情讶异，“你这是要跟我分手吗？”  
“什么？不是，分手？为什么你会这么想？我才不会跟你分手！你的脑子里都在想些什么？”  
Lena不可置信地睁大了眼睛，被一个没有毯子就睡不着觉，凌晨4点心血来潮飞到天寒地冻的异国就为看一只兔子的氪星人吐槽脑子里都在想些什么，这倒是挺新奇的感受。  
“跟人类不一样，在氪星，我们种族出生不依靠生理繁殖的形式，而是有专门的创生室，父母双方只需要提供自己的DNA，创生室就可以孵化出两个人的孩子。当然，Kal是意外，他是唯一一个通过男女结合分娩出来的氪星人。”沉默在房间里徘徊了很久，Kara像是下了什么决心，突然小声地开了口。  
Lena没想到她会跟自己谈论氪星的事情，干脆也坐了起身，安静地听她讲述。  
“每个新生儿从创生室出来的时候，父母们都会用提前准备好毯子，呃……它们的材质跟地球不太一样，但我确定它们用途是差不多的。父母们会用毯子把孩子从创生室里抱出来，这是非常有意义的一刻，就相当于地球人的生日一样。”  
“我刚来到地球的时候，我很害怕，也很悲伤，Eliza给我准备了全新的生活用品，然后我注意到了那床毯子，就像是小时候第一次接触外界的世界，那种停留在手上柔软的触感。那个夜晚，我第一次有了回到故乡的感觉。”  
“Kara…”  
终于Lena就连Kara身上最后一丝无法理解的东西也彻底接纳了。

Kara最后还是睡了个好觉。  
Lena半梦半醒之间感觉身体像是被什么东西锁住一样难以动弹，不得已睁开了眼睛。  
Kara在她身边缩成了一团，一手紧紧抱着她，脑袋在她脖子旁埋得严严实实。Lena艰难地挪动了身子，梦乡中的Kara迅速跟了过来，调整了姿势直到把自己的脸重新埋进了自己的颈间，深深吸了一口气，才又安稳地睡沉了过去。  
与以往的睡姿一模一样。  
Lena半挑起眉毛，低下头盯着熟睡的金毛看了许久，最后认命地轻叹一声，翻身给自己找了个舒服的姿势，任由对方抱着自己，也重新睡熟了过去。

第二天醒来腰酸背痛的Lena Luthor决心把“重新给Kara买一床舒服的毯子并帮助她尽快让毯子沾染上熟悉的味道以让她们两个人都能够睡上一个好觉”这件事提上日程。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实没有毯子睡不着的人是我hhhhhhh  
> 所以才会有了这个脑洞。  
> 只是没有那么夸张罢了。


End file.
